


Ties

by supergrover24



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-11
Updated: 2003-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan thinks he'll stick around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

Ryan kept yanking the tie from around his neck. He didn’t know how to tie a tie. It wasn’t one of those things you learned in Chino. Maybe where he lived before his dad left, he might have learned it there.

He learned so many other things from his dad, not those assholes his mom brought home, who pretended to be his dad for a week and then gave up.

No, his dad taught him manners and confidence, and how to be loyal to his friends. Those other guys? Taught him to punch and dodge fists, and how to defend himself.

Looking up at Sandy, standing in front of him, teaching him how to tie a tie, Ryan couldn’t help but remember when his dad stood in front of him just before he left. Leaning down, fastening the necklace that he never takes off.

“I was wearing this when I met your mother. I hope it brings you luck. I think it’s run out on me.”  
   
His dad left a week later, the day after Ryan’s thirteenth birthday.

But Sandy? Seemed to want him to stay. And Ryan wanted to stay. 

Seth wanted him to stay. He wanted to stay for Seth. They’d only known each other for a few hours, but Ryan was loyal to him already. Ryan had never had a friend like Seth. Someone he wanted to protect and keep close and hold on to. There was just something about him. Ryan couldn’t put his finger on it, exactly, but he knew he was going to figure it out.

Ryan wasn’t going anywhere. He knew where he wanted to be. Where Seth wanted him to be.

Here. Home. With the Cohens. In the O.C.


End file.
